A Dream of Being Reunited
by SteampunkAlice
Summary: What happens when, years after their final battle, the heat and drama get turned back up? Chibiusa starts thinking about her long lost love, and the new evil that is taking over the earth, and Usagi and Mamo-chan are finally getting married!
1. Chapter 1

"It's been a whole year now...since it happened...I still think about him, oh I wish he didn't have to go!" The pink haired little lady sighed, she was thinking about him again, she had been thinking about him alot lately.

'I miss you...Helios...why haven't I seen you in my dreams?...have you forgotten about me?...or maybe he loves someone else..' that thought crossed her mind as a tear ran down her face.

"Chibiusa?...are you okay?" a sweet soft sounding voice was heard beside her, it belonged to her very best friend Hotaru, who had been walking beside her for some time.

"Hm?" Chibiusa hummed as she looked up to look at her friend.

Hotaru gave a concerned look. "is there something on your mind? you look like you've been thinking about something." Hotaru was always there for Chibiusa ever since what Happened two years ago, but that's a different story for a different time. Chibiusa looked up at her, she didn't know whether to tell Hotaru about Helios or not, she didn't tell any of her friends except for the other senshi "well..you...see..I was thinking about someone ...someone I think...I ...I love…" She blushed looking away quickly.

Hotaru's eyes grew bigger and a smile creeped across her face. "Who is it?! is it someone from your school? anyone I know??!" Hotaru asked all excited clutching Chibiusa's into hers, Chibiusa looked at her in a surprise, "wow I had no idea that Hotaru would care so much. she thought giving a annoyed yet happy sigh. "come on and I'll Explain" she said leading Hotaru over to a park bench.

Chibiusa explained the whole story, about dream mirrors and the dead moon circus, about sailor moon, her and the rest of the senshi changing their transformations all because Helios the keeper of dreams, it sent little Chibiusa's tiny heart a flutter. She loved thinking about and talking about him.

Hotaru could see the look on her face, the calm smile, the light pink across her cheeks, and the way her eyes sparkled when she'd say his name.

Hotaru smiled again "so...you really loved him, didn't you?" She said suddenly, which snapped Chibiusa out of her romantic dream like state. her face became redder and she looked up at Hotaru in shock. "well...I..."

Hotaru interupted "not like silly crush love...I mean like true real love like Mamo-chan and Usagi like you look at him or think about him and your heart takes off in flight."

Hotaru's words were so poetic and heart lifting to the little Chibiusa, that's what she liked about her, she always spoke her mind and never held back her opinion.

"I...I think I loved him more then being a Sailor Senshi and protecting the earth." Hotaru looked at her in shock, not once while she's been a senshi has she heard ANYONE say something like that. this must be serisous, how could she help her best friend with this problem? if Helios was gone...how could she get him to come back for Chibiusa? This was something Hotaru needed to think about.

Meanwhile at Rai's shrine Usagi called all the Senshi to an important meeting, VERY Importent she needed to get off of her chest.

"alright usagi waht is it that you want to tell us that everyone had to rush over and drop what they were doing for you to tell us?" Rai said rolling her eyes complaining again as she sat at the small heated table in her room.

"now rai! Usagi may have something very importent to tell us, lets give her a chance!" Ami Said looking up from her book, as much as ami wouldn't admit it she thought usagi called them all over for homework.

Finally she looked up at her friends, to all of their faces, she smiled thinking about how they all met and all the good times they had together. "girls the reason why I called you all here today is...I've decided to re-tire from being a Senshi."

They all looked up at her shocked, Ami Dropped her english book, Makoto over poured the tea she was serving to Setsuna.

Then Haruka was the one to finally speak up she slammed her hand on the table making it shake and glasses fell over. "what do you mean you want to retire?? what about the planet? what about our future of the earth and the moon kingdom? are you just gonna throw it all away??! just like that??!"

Haruka shoute, Usagi's reaction was of surprise then it turned into a kind hearted smile as she looked at haruka.

haruka's eyes grew wide she began getting annoyed she leapt across the table and grabbed usagi by the front og her school uniform. "What?! what are you smiling at me like that for?? TELL ME DAMMIT!" She shouted in usagi's face, usagi only began to laugh as the others watched thinking usagi had lost it, BIG TIME.

"That's what I love about you Haruka, when your upset you never hide your feelings" she said with a giggle.

Haruka looked back at her blushing, she slowly begane to let go of the front of her outfit and sat back down.

Michiru patted Haruka on the shoulder.

"Please usagi, Please explain" Michiru said looking up at her.

"I do still want the world to be protected and it's not like I'm giving up, I'm just simpley re-tiring but it's all for a good reason, I've been doing this for five years now, I can't keep this up forever...you all know that."

Usagi said, she looksed out at all of the girls, some looked very serious, pthers looked worried and sad "but..." They all suddenly looked back up at her as she continued.

"The most importent reason why I'm re-triing is....Mamo-chan asked me to marry him and I said Yes!" Tears welled up in each Senshi's eyes, there were looks of shock and others smiled, Haruka could only smirk and say "well it's about time."

Makoto's eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together.

"I must Cook the respecion fest!" Usagi nodded, Minako spoke up next, "Can i be your brides maid? lease! Usagi you know I'd make a beautiful brides maid! Coz....yanno I being your BEST FREIND and all!" She said in a post tone, rai slammed her hands on the tables in anger, "now wait just a damn minute! There's no-way Usagi would pick YOU over ME! I'M her best friend! not YOU!" Rai said with a glimmer in her eyes and a mean smirk on her face.

"I would like to be her brides maid actually..." everyone looked up to see a very shy blushing Ami hiding behind her book again, they all stared at her for a few minutes before breaking into an agurement.

Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka only sat silent out of the ring of fire all giving annoyed sighs, but then smiled, even though the girls were still so young they still liked hanging out with them, they were very funny to the older girls out of the group.

Usagi watched them all, she could only smile, "their fighting over me...and Mamo-chan..." it was a good feeling, it was the feeling of love, or being loved by her best friends.

finally they all looked over at her and shouted out all at once. "WELL USAGI??!" Whose it gonna be?" having them say it at once was very eeary to haruka who just shuddered after hearing it.

"All of you" She said in a kind giggle like voice.

They each looked at her so funny. "What?" Rai said looking at her confused.

"but...you can't...I mean it's never been done before." Said Makoto.

Usagi only shook her head "then this well be the first time, and besides I had already thought it over, I knew you'd all want to be the brides maid, so that's what'll happen"

Usagi said smiling, all the others stared at her and then smiled back.

"but usagi if your retiring as a senshi then who will protect the earht?" Said ami speaking up again, all of the other Senshi nodded in agreement. they wanted to know too.

"That is whty I will pass the job of protection the earth down to Chibiusa, I have protected it long enough, and after all she is the future princess of the moon and she loves being a senshi, it's time she took over and became the new 'Neo' Sailor Moon"

But as much as Usagi was happy about it, the others mainly the older of the group werre concerned of what Chibiuas would SAY.

During sometime around the afternoon the older of the senshi decided they would head home, so they waved their oodbyes to the younger senshi and started off down the stairs of the Shrine.

"Wow I never thought that usagi would act so grown up with her decision."

Said Michiru in a calm smile.

"Well" Haruka began "we all gotta grow up sometime I guess it wa sabout time for usagi." She said in a cocky smirk.

"just one thing I'm curious about." Setsuna spoke up, the other two women looked across at her.

"if chibiusa takes oer being the new "neo' Sailor Moon, then won't it be a little weird when usagi and Mamo-Chan have their first child and it'll be chibiusa but future Chibiusa is already here? I mean I know I'm the keeper of time and all but I never really thought about it before."

Haruka and Michiru just stared at setsuna in a confused, surprised sort of way, a great silence fell over them, "well...uh...I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Haruka said breaking the silence, the other two looked at her and the three of them went on to stare at one another until Michiru let out a little giggle. Sensuna began to giggle as well, Haruka smiled and laughed along with them. it was he first time they had all laughed together like that in a long time.

"Well I think it's time we headed back, maybe we'll see hotaru and chibiusa on the way home." Haruka suggested as she continued to head down the stairs of the shrine.

"Oh that's right, whose going to tell chibiuas about usagi's decision?" Michru interupted.

I Guess that was another bridge they would cross once they got to it, which they would reach sooner then they thought.

"??!"

The little pink haired chibi shouted as she heard the news, her bright red eyes widended in shock.

"but...if usagi-sama is retiring from the sailor senshi then who will protect the earth?" little hotaru asked while she stood beside Chibiusa, haruka looked over at the two. "well...you see..she said she wanted to pass it down to chibiusa." Haruka said, Hotaru looked at her then to chibiusa who looked even more shocked then before. there was a lojng pause, then "me?...usagi wants me to be the new "neo" Sailor moon? and protect the planet?..." Chibiusa finally spoke up, the other four looked over at her quickly.

"it's....it's an honer...a BIG honer to take over and protect the planet and the poeple that I love...but...what if I can't reach up to everything she lived up to, her standereds were so high, she...what if i can't be like her? what If I can't be as good as her?" Chibiusa looked down at the ground "I won't just be protecting this planet..but our future as well what if I can't do it?"

The other four senshi had no idea what to say, they were speechless, all they could do was look at her sadly.

"Wow, never thought you would be the type to give up so easily, guess we were wrong about you Chibiusa, or should I say "'Chibi-moon'"

The five senshi looked up to see four young girls standing by the park gates, one was wearing a red dress and had red hair and eyes that matched, the three others standing behind her had matching hair and eyes to go with their dresses as well. Green, yellow and Blue. Chibiusa'a eyes grew wide again and she smiled.

"VESUEVESUE! PALLAPALLA! JUNJUN! CELECELE!" She shouted and ran over to them, "hey chibius-" Vesuevesue was cut off quickly when chibiusa glomped her knocking her over. "HEY! easy now! this is a new dress!" Vesuevesue shouted lookinging down at her, Chibiusa kept her grip nuzzling her head in her breasts. Vesuevesue blushed while the other three giggled. "GET OFF!" vesuevesue shouted again and pushed chibiusa off. chibiusa looked up and blushed, "oops, sorry!" she said getting up and then helping vesuevesue up too. "what on earth are you doing here?" she asked looking at them.

"well we figured we outta pay you a little visit since it's been a long time and plus we owed it to you and usagi after what you had done for us" Junjun said crossing her arims and smiling at chibiusa.

Hotatru, Sensuna, Harukaand Michiru went over to greet the four new girls, "So, chibiusa who are your friends?" Haruka asked looking across at them, she didn't know if she should trust them hyst yet. "Oh! this is Vesuevesu-" Chibiusa began but was shortly cut off by a cheeky Junjun. "I'm Junjun!" she said introducing herself. "And this is Vesuevesue.." she then introduced the red head beside her. "yo!" Vesuevesue said waving .

"And this is Celecele.." she went onto introduce the girl wearing yellow. she had flowers in her light pink hair and a very kind face. "greetings, i am very pleased to meet you." CeleCele said bowing over.

"And last but not least Pallapalla" She said in a snicker, a younger girl out of the four wearing a light blue dress with matching hair stepped forward. "Hi! I hope we can all become friends!" she said happily.

The Senshi looked at the four young girls, how very odd, there was just something a little off, what could it be?

"Well we're sorry to cute this short but we really should be heading home, Hotaru we'll see you later?" Haruka said smiling and waving to them as the others followed.

"Wow...tough crowd what was all that about?" Vesuvesue asked watching the older senshi walk away.

"they do that" Chibiusa said in a worried sigh she haoped they didn't think her little amazon friends were any trouble.

Haruka looked up at Michiru and Setsuna "did you feel that, it was a strange feeling, I felt being around them." Haruka said looking up at the sunset..

"I did,, there's a very powerful enegry coming from those four girls, we'd better watch them"

Michiru added.

"So, Chibi-moon whats been up since we've been gone?" Vesuvesue asked while Junjun chased Pallapalla around in the grass "ever see that 'Helios' again?" PallaPalla asked before falling over into a pile of flowers that CeleCele was tending to.

Chibiusa looked up surprised and blushed. no...I ...haven't...I haven't even dreamt about him either, and....I don't know why..." She said looking down at her feet.

The four amazons eyes grew wide. they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "maybe...he just doesn't like me anymore...I really wish...I...i could see him again." She continued as tears ran down her face. "I just....I Loved him so much!" she said dropping down to her knees crying harder. Hotaru dropped down beside her to began to comfort her friend. The amazons looked at her surprised and then very sadly. no body knew what to say to her.

"Chibiusa, you ran through fire for him, even though you knew you'd hurt yourself saving him, there is no way he could ever forget someone as kind as you, just have faith."

Chibiusa looked up only to find a kind smile from the very shy Pallapalla who dropped down beside her. Chibiusa wiped the tears away and smiled back.

That's Right Faith was very importent.

it was already getting dark before the girls went to leave the park.

they had spent alot of time catching up and just talking. "I'm sure if you want to stay a while my friend rai can let you stay at her shrine" Chibiusa suggested looking across at the four girls. Vesuevesue nodded. "that would be awesome." she replied. the other girls just looked at her.

"VESUEVESUE!" junjun shouted "can we talk to you alone for a minute?" she insisted pulling Vesuevesue into the circle.

"Whats the big idea?" junJun shouted again crossing her arms in anger. Vesuevesue just looked at her in a funny way. "what do you mean?" she asked.

"We can't stay here!" Celecele introrupted.

"yeah! We need to get back to our island!" shouted Pallapalla.

"And since when have 'YOU' been the one to decide what we're all allowed to do from now on? HUH? WELL?!" JunJun yelled throwing her arms up in the air in anger.

"because I'm worried about Chibi-moon and I know you are too junjun!" Vesuevesue shouted back. "look it's only for a little while and then we can go back to our island, I just want to make sure she's going to be okay."Vesuevesue said ending the conversation and turning back to chibiusa and hotaru. "Okay! lets go, we're ready!" she said happily. Chibiusa and hotaru nearly fell over.

And so all six of the young girls headed for Rai's Shrine.

"so I was thinking when we get to the shrine we can" chibiusa began but was cut off when she saw her little kitten diana run up to her. "Small lady!" the cat shouted, chibiusa looked down at her shocked "diana? what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the future with luna and artemis!" Chibiusa said, "no time for that small lady, we've got trouble!" the little cat said in a panic.

"trouble?!" chibiusa and hotaru shouted looking at each other and then at the amazon girls. "I swear we had nothing to do with it!" Vesuevesue shouted out waving her hands in front of her face in a joking manner.

"No time for that! lets go! diana lead the way!" Chibiusa shouted as she began to lead the others to the danger along side of diana.

"!!!!!!!!"

The screams from the little girl got louder as the purple haired grey skinned long clawed woman-like monster got closer to the small child.

"get back! please! get back!" the little girl screamed backing away. The Woman got closer, "now! now! this won't hurt...much, just show it to me! now!" she shouted grabbing the small child by the neck and began chockiong her.

Chibiusa, hotaru and the other four girls ranm to the scene. "Chibiusa! lets transform!" hotaru shouted looking over at her.

Chibiusa bnodded, Chibiusa pulled her brotch from her uniform and raised it into the air "Moon Crisis Make up!" she shouted.

Hotatur raised her hand in the air and shouted "Saturn Star make up!" And her nails began to sparkle. a lash of purple ribbons began to cover her body and shot upward, they disappeared with her fully dressed, she flipped her hair back and her lips sparkled as she went into her battle post with her weapon.

Chibiusa was lifted up as the pink ribbons covered her whole body, they disappeared in a white light with her uniform now covering her, her tiara and lips sparkled she went into her battle pose with her right arm above her head and her fingers in the peaqce sign.

Hataru looked over at chibi-moon "you ready to do this chibi-moon?" she asked concerned. "as long as I have you, by my side, I'll always be." Chibi-moon replied, they smiled at each other and then ran towards the monster.

"Hey Ugly!" Chibi-moon shouted pointing at the bad guy.

The monster looked up. "I don't know who you are, or what you are but i won't allow you to pick on innocent kids! I am Sailor Chibi-Moon, I stand for Love, and I stand for Jutice! and in the name of the New Moon I shall Punish you!" Chibi-Moon Shouted with her hands on her hips, "and I am Sailor Saturn, and in the name of death and re-birth i will punish you!" Saturn shouted aiming her sythe at the bad guy.

"whats this? more victoms? well one of you MUST have it!" The woman said dropping the little girl to the ground and launged herself at the two.

"LOOK OUT!" Vesuevesue was heard shouting as a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit the baddie in the forehead.

"Haha! Nice job Vesuevesue! Direct hit!" Pallapalla shouted Happily, "nice arm on yah girl!" JunJun said smiling, Vesuevesue smiled back and bowed, "thank you, thank you!" she giggled.

"grrrrrrrrrr, Insolent little flies!" the baddie growled, her eyes changed to yellow and her arms streached out grabbing Chibi-moon and saturn by their throats and shoving them backwards into the trees.

"Chibiusa!" Vesuevesue shouted grabbing another rock. the baddie's hair began to grow and it shot out grabbing the four girls and slamming them into the grund pinning them there.

The Baddie gave a laugh and began walking over to Chibi-Moon.

"Since you seem to be the leader of all of these flies, I'll be getting rid of you first!" She smiled, Chibi-moon felt her callion bell appear in her hand, she wanted to say the words so badly. "peg....pegesus...." She stopped herself, tears welled up in her eyes 'he won't come...' she thought. the baddie got closer, opening her mouth revealing her sharp fangs, Chibi-Moon raised her arm with the Callion bell in her hand and smashed it into the monster's forehead.

The Monster growled again in anger, she grabbed chibi-moon again and slammed her harder into the tree strangling the life out of her.

"CHIBI-MOON!" Saturn shouted struggling.

"Hang in there!" Vesusevesue shouted "Please! let go of her!" She continued

"SILENCE!" The Monster screamed tightening her grip on them all.

"it's all over for the leader of you little flies!" she shouted laughing.

Chibi-Moon was slowly starting to lose coniousness. 'so....this is it....the end' Chibi-moon thought, tears ran down her face.

"....Helios..." Chibi-Moon whispered. ther Monster leaned in to bite her.

a Beam of light suddenly appeared in the sky followed by the sound of a horse.

"Eh??!" The monster stopped and looked up at the sky, the light was so over powering it blinded the monster she covered her eyes with her arm that was holding Saturn to the tree and let go of chibi-Moon as she backed away into the shadows, hissing. "what is that light??!" she yelped hissing the light burned through the hair keeping the four girls pinned to the ground.

Chibi-Moon looked up slowly getting her breath back. "peg....Pegesus?!" she said as her eyes grew wide. The light died down and a white flying horse came down from the sky.

"I'll take care of all of you once and for all!" the monster shouted, pegesus looked over at the amazons. "it is time to protect your princess and awaken your powers."

he said then his horn began to glow, four Colorful Orbs appeared infront of each of them. "what....what are these?" vesuevesue asked reaching out for hers, it glew and changed it''s form into a red crystal wand with wings.

The other Orbs transformed too, "take them and re-peat whats in your hearts"

Pegesus said, then looked over at Sailor Saturn, her Star wand appeared in front of her, his horn began glowing again and it changed it's form into a crystal wand with winds as well.

Vesuevesue, Celecele, Junjun and Pallapalla each grabbed their wands and shouted out.

"VESUE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"CELE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUNO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

PALLAS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

Red, Yellow, Green and Blue Ribbons covered each of the girls bodies, the ribbons turned into glowing light that disappeared and they were now fully dressed, they each stood in a battle pose afterward.

"Wow!" Vesue said looking down shocked.

"We're Senshi!" Shouted Junjun.

The four of them looked up "lets take care of this joker girls! once and for all!" shouted Vesue.

The Monster started to charge at Chibi-moon again. "PALLAS BLUE ASTEROID SURPRISE!" The Blue Senshi sghouted and a blue whip lashed out pushing the Monster away.

"RED VESUE LASH-O!" Vesue shouted and a blast of red forced the monster into the ground, the girls smiled, "we got it weakend!" Said Vesue, "Chibi-Moon! you have to finish it off!" Pallas shouted.

Chibi-Moon stood up. "But I-" She began, she looked down at her Callion Bell that Started to glow,The bell Transformed into a staff and the heart glew with all the colors of the Senshi. "my little maiden, it is time to say 'Moon Sparkling dream riod action.'" Pegesus said looking over at her, Chibi-moon blinked as she looked at her Callion Staff, she looked up at Pegesus with a smile and nodded.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The Monster screamed chanrging at Chibi-Moon.

Chibi-moon held the wand infront of her face. "Moon, Sparkling dream rod, ACTION!" She shoved her arms forward and a colorful heart shaped blast shot out of the wand right at the monster, She let out a Scream "BEAUTIFUL!" And vanished within the light.

"Chibiusa! you did it! you did it!" Shouted Sailor Saturn Happliy clapping her hands together. Chibi-Moon looked over at pegesus.

"Oh Uh...Come on you guys we need to go over here!" Vesue shouted pulling the other four away leaving Chibi-moon and Pegesus alone together.

Feathers flew upward and pegesus transformed into helios. Chibi-Moon blushed looking up at him. "My Little Maiden, I heard you calling me." Helios said smiling at her. Chibi-moon's eyes welled up with tears. "I....i.....thought would never see you again.." she said trying to wipe the tears away.

"My Little maiden, please don't cry" he frowned.

"Helios...I never told you...my beautiful dream..." she began more tears ran down her dface, she ran over and hugged Helios tightly nearly knocking him over.

"my Little maiden" he said looking down at her in a surprise. "helios...my beautiful dream has always....been ansd akways will be....to stay with you."

She said looking back up at him, he looked back at her and smiled, hugging her back tightly. "My Sweet Maiden...I would love nothing more to have your dream come true."

He let out a warm smile, then leaned in closer and gave her a gentle kiss.

Chibi-moon blushed, she kissed him back, "you...you mean....?" she asked, helios nodded. "I will Never leave your side again, my sweet little Maiden, I promise to stay on earth and protect you."

Chibi-Moon smiled brightly at him Oh.....HELIOS!" She shouted glomping him knocking him over onto the ground, Helios let out a Chuckle, "easy now, princess." Chibi-moon giggled, "sorry! I'm just so happy!" she said laughing.

"well, it's about time" Smiled Vesue watching around the Corner with the others.

"Well Diana, Looks like Chibiuas can take care of everything without us, just fine." Said Sailor Mars hiding in the buses with venus, Mercury and jupiter. who got there a little too late, but they just smiled and watched.

Well it looked like alls well that ends well everything was going to be just fine.

Somewhere dark and covered in dark crystals. "did you find it yet?" a Woman's voice asked .

:"No madam, but soon." a Man's voice replied.

"The World and all which is in it shall be mine!" the voice began to laugh.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning Luna had all the girls meet up at Rai's shrine.

"LUNA! what are you doing here?? I thought you and diana went back to the future and see how everything was doing? I thought you had left a week ago!"

yelled Rai, she was as confused as the rest of the girls.

"that's because we never went to the future, we were hiding out, girls listen something terrable is happening." Luna explained, each of the girls looked at her and she looked back at them. "The Future of the moon is being attacked by a new enemy!" She shouted the other girls looked up in shock.

"WHAT??!" Rai Shouted.

"It can't be! I thought we got rid of them all!" Mokato then yelled.

"what can we do luna??" asked Ami.

Luna gave a sigh and then looked to Chibiusa who was sitting between Helios and Hotaru.

"this new enemy must be fought by Chibiusa, because she's now the new Neo-Sailor moon." Luna continued.

"Then we'll help her!" shouted rai with a smile.

"No..." Luna said sadly and suddenly and all the girls looked at her.

"why? why can't we help chibiusa?? we can still fight!" Rai continued.

"Because it's not time for you to be senshi anymore, you had your turn it's time for a new generation of senshi." She then looked over at Vesuevesue, Pallapalla, junjun and celecele. they looked up and looked at their transformation wands.

"us?...but...why us?...we had hurt so many people the last time we were here...why pick us?" CeleCele asked.

"because your the new planets that showed up in the solorsystem not too long ago, also known as the four new asteroids." Diana spoke up suddenly, they looked over at her and Luna nodded. "you have been chosen to take the place of Rai, Ami, Mokato and Minako, just as Usagi had her guardions you are the gaurdions of the neo Princess of the moon!"

Everyone looked shocked and then fell silent for a long time.

"can you believe it?...We were picked to protect a Princess..." Cele spoke up looking at her tranformation wand. "it sounds wonderful...I'll do it! I'll protect the princess!" She said Smiling.

PallaPalla looked over at her sister and smiled as well. "Me too! it might be fun! a lot of work...but fun too! and Protecting a Princess IS a great job to have!" she said happily hugging her transformation wand in her hands.

Junjun looked at the two angerly. "WHAT?? No! there's no way I'm going to protect any princess! if she needs protection she can do it HERSELF! I'm not having any part of it, I'm going back to the Island! Come on Vesuevesue!" Junjun shouted standing up and heading towards the door, she looked back at her red haired sister. "VesueVesue?...aren't you coming?" she stood there glaring at her Sister.

Vesueveuse looked at Junjun and then back at her other two sisters then at the other senshi "I....i...." she was speethless, she didn't know what to say or what to do, she was always the leader and now this time she can't control her own distony. "I...don't know..." she said quitely.

"Junjun please wait a moment!" Hotaru spoke up standing up, the others looked over at her. "Do you like Chibiusa?.."

Junjun looked up at her and looked surprised. "......why..?"

"Just answer! do you Like Chibiusa?.."

"I.....of course I do...she taught us that we....could hang in there no matter what...and still believe in our dreams even when we grow up." she smiled remembering.

"Then why won't you protect her?...she's your friend! she cares about you and if you care about her won't you want to protect her??" Hotaru shouted back, she looked very serious.

Junjun looked at her and then suddenly grew angry. "WHY WOULD SHE WANT 'ME' To Protect her??! We're not meant to be Gaurdions! we're Amazons! we can't even protect outselves let alone anyone else!!!" she shouted, she had tears running down her face. "why us....huh??...little miss dream princess...why pick us....we're not even that great..."

......

"to me you are." The Rabbit Said smiling.

Junjun looked up over at her.

Chibiusa got up and went over to her and took her hand into hers. "Junjun...even if you don't agree to be my gaurdion, I won't hold it agasnt you...I know this is shocking news and you wanted to go home, and even if you do I won't be mad, I'll still consider you one of my dear friends." she said smiling at Junjun and squeezing her hand.

Luna smiled. "Junjun dear, I think you don't understand, to Usagi and the rest of the girls, they don't take in the fact that she's the Future Queen and they need to protect her, they take in the fact that she's their 'friend' and they want to protect her so she'll always be there, Chibiusa is just the same, your her friend, she'll protect you...all of you at any cost and hopes that you'd protect her in return."

Junjun stared at the floor for awhile tears were dripping down onto the carpet. "but....why...?...you still haven't answered it yet...why us?..."

"because..you held onto your dreams, even when you had no hope, you helped us in the very end, and you could've looked back but you didn't..that's why. you can't take back what you did to people and their dreams, but you can make it up to them." Chibusa said, then looked over at Hotaru.

"with love and justice..." Hotaru continued and smiled.

"so...I guess this means I have to put up with you a little longer huh...?" Junjun smiled looking up at Chibiusa smiling one of her cocky smirks.

Chibiusa smiled brightly and hugs onto her tightly. "I wouldn't want it anyother way!!!" she said happly, then she quickly looked over at Vesuevesuse.

"what about you Vesuevesue?" She asked, the other girls and Helios looked at her.

"I was waiting for you to come around Junjun, I'll do it now that ALL my Sisters are in." She Smiled.

so it was settled, we had our new Sailor Senshi.

"Um, So Helios, I thought you said that you couldn't leave your world because you needed to protect the golden crystal." Ami asked looking over at him and smiling while typing on her laptop.

"Yeah Helios, I thought that it was important to protect the crystal and the dreams of your own world." Motakto asked also.

Helios put his teacup down and looked at the girls smiling. "yes, I did say that didn't I?...I went back to my own world to protect all the dreams of everyone on earth, but last night while I was watching over my world, I heard someone calling for me..." he stopped and looked at Chibiusa, she looked up and over at him blushing.

"I realized who it was and I knew I needed to go to her, and protect my small lady, so I did." he said smiling to Chibiusa, Chibiusa blushed a darker shade.

The girls giggled and made little comments to one another about how Chibiusa had a boyfriend before any of them.

"But Helios...I thought you said you couldn't risk the golden crystal being on earth" Chibiusa spook up looking at the horn on his head. "yet, it's on your head..." She looked at him confused and concered.

Helios nodded "I said that too, but some things are worth risking, the truth is I don't have all of the Power of the Golden Crystal in the horn, a great part of it is still on my world, and is being protected by the three gaurdions I asigned the job for." he continued.

the girls looked at him confused. "three gaurdions?...wait...you don't mean!" Mokato said shocked and went quiet.

"yes, the three gaurdions I have gaurding the power of the Golden Crystal are who you knew on this earth as Fisheye, Tigerseye and Hawkseye, who were of the dark moon circus."

The Sneshi were shocked, the Asteroids were too.

"but Helios why did you let them protect it?" Ami asked looking at him.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance, their greatest fear was to be turned back into their real forms, with the power of the Crystal I returned to the world of dreams and I let them become humen so they could contunue to have beautiful dreams and live in my world." he said smiling. "it was never their fault, they just wanted something to have." he continued.

The Senshi smiled, thinking that it was so nice to know that the people who didn't deserve to be treated that way were finally given something that couldn't be taken away this time.

"Luna, since the Asteroids are new to battling just for old times sake can't we tranform and show them how to fight properly?" Rai spoke up with a grin on her face.

Luna sighed. "yes I guess so, if it'll help the new Senshi." She just knew what would come out of them fighting on the grounds on the shrine.

The Older Senshi Smirked and ordered the Newer Senshi outside so they could transform and start the training.

Hotaru, Chibiusa and Helios stayed inside for a little while longer to talk.

"Luna, You said that we're protect Chibusa for her Future, what did you mean by that?" Hotaru asked sitting on the bed next to luna.

Luna looked at Chibiusa and Helios, then back at Hotaru. "do I really need to explain?" she said smiling, Hotaru's eyes grew wide and she smiled brightly.

"Of Course! I understand completely!!"

Chibiusa just looked at her funny and helios smiled, he knew what they were talking about.

"The sound of the waves are calm for now, maybe our feelings were wrong." Michiru said sitting by the window at their huge house somewhere near the beach.

"be on your guard Michiru, it could change at any moment" Haruka replied looking over at her.

Setsuna walked in. "has anyone seen Hotaru?" she asked looking up at the girls, in a concered way.

they looked back at her. "I think she went to Rai's shrine to play with chibiusa...why?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna just smiled "no reason, I just wanted to talk to her about something, I'll go see if she's there."

"would you like us to come with you? Michiru asked smiling.

"no...it's okay, I'll be fine by myself." Setsuna said and then went outside.

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other after she left.

"do you think she's hiding something from us?" Michiru asked.

"I think so, think we should follow her?"

"yes, that would be the best idea, something might happen to her along the way." Michiru added and the two of them started off.

"Okay Junjun give me all you got!" Mokato shouted getting ready for Junjun's attack.

Junjun ran at her and went to swing, Mokato grabs her arm and flipped her backwards into the ground.

"Ooooooouch....you didn't have to be so rough!" She shouted, Mokato looked down at her smiling. "Sorry but if you were out in the battlefield the Monster wouldn't be 'going easy' on you!"

Junjun got up, "oh yeah? then bring it!" she shouted running at her again. "GIRLS! GROUND FORMATION!"

Pallapalla, Celecele and Vesuevesue look up at her and smile at one another, as the older Senshi are charging at them they run the oppisite direactions.

Pallapalla ran behind Mokato, Junjun ran at her and leaped up into the air, stomping on her head pushing her to the ground and landing ontop of Pallapalla's Shoulders.

"HEY! That's cheating!!!" Mokato shouted.

Rai stood in the way as Vesuevesue ran towards her. "your not getting away like your sister!!"

Vesuevesue kept running without stopping, Rai was curious on what the tiny soldier was trying to do.

Vesue smiled looking below Rai's feet, Celecele snuck up behind her, Vesue ran up and pushed her over Cele, and Cele pinned her to the ground.

"HEY!!! get off of me!! Your a bunch of little cheaters!!" Rai screamed, "when I get up I'm going to make you pay for that you little brat!!"

Luna sat on the front of the shrine and sighed. "Girls it's not cheating it's called team work!"

"Team work huh? come on Ami! we can take them!" Minako smiled, Ami Nodded.

Junjun, Vesuevesue and Pallapalla were no where to be found when the girls were looking around, then ami screamed.

"HAHA! MONKEY ON YOUR BACK!" Pallapalla yelled as she jumped on her back and pushed her over backwards.

Minako looked up and around herself for the other two, "Okay you two your not getting me!! I'll teach you!"

Pallapalla giggled "haha, says you!" she smiled.

"what?" she said backing up and falling into a hole. "AGH!"

"Haha Told yah!" Palla Shouted.

Junjun and Vesuevesue stood over the hole and looked down at her.

"Always watch where your going." Junjun said smirking.

"yeah, you might find yourself going on a long trip!" Vesuevesue added laughing to her sister.

Luna started laughing too, "Oh goodness this is going to be a long day."

Setsuna walked up the stairs to the Shrine and looked around "Um...what happened here?" she said looking at the girls.

"ugh, it's a long story!" Rai said sighing.

"YEAH! Training New Senshi is hard!" Minako yelled from the hole.

Setsuna looked around for the body that the voice came from and walked over to the hole. "how'd you get down there?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Minako replied.

"Oh...well...good luck getting out." Setsuna replied and headed inside the shrine.

"UGH! THANKS A LOT!" She shouted back angerly.

"Hotaru? Hotaru?" Setsuna called out looking for the tiny soldier.

Chibiusa got up and opened the door to the room they were in, "PLU! what are you doing here?"

"Oh Chibiusa! I was looking for Hotaru I wanted to talk to her about something, and to you too!"

"Oh really? whats that plu?"

Sensuna smiled and went inside to talk to the girls.

"well I'm glad that's over" said rai standing up.

"yeah me too" replied Minako picking dirt and tiny pieces of twig out of her hair. "I hope you girls learned a very important lession today." Minako began.

"yeah that ig you guys are this weak as humans then you must be TWICE as weak as Soldiers!" Vesuevesue replied Smirking.

"No! The Lession is you'd better had been lucky that we weren't in our Senshi forms or I would've set fire to your clothes." Rai replied glaring at the girls. "and to your underwear" she added.

The Asteroids looked at her, she was quite serious. "Um...yes ma''am" they said together.

A Sudden scream came from the woods, the girls looked up.

"CITTIECITTIE!!!!" a monster jumped out of a tree, it had arrows with it.

"GIRLS! THE ENEMY!!! TRANSFORM!!!!" Luna shouted.

"RIGHT!" They shouted.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"VESUE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"CELE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUNO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"PALLAS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

All Eight of the girls tranformed into their Sailor Uniforms.

"HEY UGLY!" Sailor Mars Yelled.

"Cittie Cittie?" The Monster looked up.

"How Dare you show up at my Fmailys Shrine! I Am Sailor Mars and I Shall Punish you for doing so!"

"So Will we! Sailor Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter! and our New Sailor Senshi, Juno, Pallas, Vesue and Cele!" shouted Venus.

"with love and justice!" they all said.

"Cittie Cittie" The Monster Shrugged, then bought out a Giant bow and arrows, "CITTIE ARROW!!!!!" It screamed releashing an arrow.

"LOOK OUT IT'S FIRING!!!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, and the other girls tried dodging it.

"I'll take care of this joker!" Shouted Venus, "Venus! Love and Beauty SHOCK!" she shouted and releashed a flying kiss at the monster, it fired back an arrow with twice the power at venus.

"WHOA! this thing is powerful!!" Venus replied.

"Let me try!!" Mars Shouted, "MARS! FIRE SOUL!!!" a streek of fire headed towards the monster.

"Cittie Cittie! FIRE!" it shouted back sending the same power but stronger back at her,

"This is getting us no where! it's only taking our powers and using them aganst us!!" Said Jupiter, what could they do??

"CITTIE CITTIE TARGET!!! CITTIE CITTIE!!!!" it said charging towards the girls.

"Whats going on out there?!" Setsuna said pulling the door open to look outside.

"CITTIE CITTIE!! TARGET LOCKED!!!!" it Screamed Shooting an Arrow towards Setsuna.

"NO! SETSUNA!"

"SETSUNA!!!!!"

The Girls Screamed.

"PLU!!!!" Chibiusa Yelled and jumped in the way of her friend.

a Sudden flash of light appeared, and both of them were gone.

"Set....setsuna....Chibiusa....." The girls stood there in shock.

"How...DARE you!! You Killed My FRIEND AND MAMA SETSUNA!!!" Hotaru yelled in anger and grabbed her transformation Wand, she ran out of the room and transformed into Sailor Saturn.

..............

"Plu....?...where are we..?" Chibiusa asked opening her eyes looking up at the Older Woman.

"I'm...not sure..Small Lady...why did you...get in the way like that?..." Setsuna asked looking down at her.

"Why would you ask something like that Plu? Your my Friend, of course I'm going to try and save you! even if it means my own life! that's how important you are to me." Chibiusa Smiled.

Setsuna smiled back at her sadly. "Oh Small Lady...you are always trouble for me..but I'm glad."

"So...are we dead?..." Chibiusa asked looking around.

"No you are not." A Voice Spoke up Suddenly.

The two looked up, Setsuna's eyes grew wide. "No....it can't be....it just...can't..."

Chibiusa looked at her "can't be who? who Plu?? who??" She kept asking and looking over at the darkness.

A Beautiful Silver haired woman stepped out, she was wearing a white gown and had fairy wings, she smiled at the two of them.

"Queen Serenity..." Setsuna spoke up, she then got down to the floor and bowed. "How can this be?...your...you've been..."

"it's okay Pluto, you may Stand." The Queen replied.

"Queen Serenity?...I don't understand, Mama is Queen Serenity..." Chibiusa said looking confused, she kept looking at plu as if she'd tell her the answers.

"I can tell that your confused Small Lady and it's alright to be, I was Queen Serenity before your Mother took the crown." She said Smiling at the little Rabbit.

"Wait...if your....if you were Queen Serenity then that means your...your my...Grandma..." she said as tears welled up into her eyes.

The Queen let out a giggle. "yes your correct small lady, I would've been your grandmother"

"would've...? what do you mean would've??" she asked suddenly, "you don't mean that your....your..."

Setsuna stood up and looked at Chibiusa "Small lady, Queen Serenity saved the kingdom years ago to let your Mother and all the other soldiers live, she risked her life with the sliver crystal."

Chibiusa's eyes grew wider "but...how can you be here now...?" She asked looking up at her.

Setsuna looked at her as well. "I would like to know that too my queen."

"it's because of You Small Lady, before the Enemy's Arrow went in contact with you both you were wishing for someone, calling for someone to help you, and I heard you calling...just as your mother used to call me."

Setsuna looked down at Chibiusa "Small Lady? You Called Queen Serenity??" She asked shocked.

"I...I don't know, I guess I did...did I...?" She said looking up at the Queen.

"Yes Small Lady, you didn't realize it when you were doing it, but it was I who you were calling, and I'm go greatful to know that I'm still needed."

The Queen walked closer to the two of them, and the room lit up to show the inside of the Castle of the Moon Kingdom.

"Now it's time to go back" the Queen continued.

"But Queen Serenity, I'm still not clear on whats happening! why is this new enemy here? and why was it after me??" setsuna asked looking distressed.

"My Dear it's not you that it's after, it's after your Moon Stone." The Queen said looking sad.

"Moon Stone??" They both asked.

The Queen Nodded. "It's a type of Stone that is inside of you, inside your heart it's your loyality to the kingdom, your love, your will and power to protect this earth, you must never let anyone take it away from you, or very bad things will happen, a new Enemy has come down to earth, and it's up to You Princess Serenity, and Sailor Pluto and all the other Sailor Senshi to be strong."

Setsuna and Chibiusa nodded. "And Please...Small Lady, Tell Serenity...your Mother...that I'm very Pride of her, In the Past and the Future, she truely is perfect for the Crown." The Queen Said smiling,

she then held up her hand and a flash of light appeared tranforming Setsuna into Sailor Pluto and Chibiusa into Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Protect Each other, I'll always be with you."

The Queen Said and then sent them back.

Meanwhile In the battle between the Senshi and the Monster, The Senshi were losing, and growing weaker, and the Monster had Pinned them up to the trees with the Arrows, Including Poor Heilos!

"You'll never Win Monster!!" Shouted Saturn, trying to swipe at it with her Sythe.

"CITTIE CITTIE, CIIIIIIITTIE!!!!!" it Shouted firiing more arrows and finally pinning Poor Saturn to a Tree.

"GIRLS!!!" Luna yelled and ran over to them trying to help, The Monster Fired an Arrow at Luna knocking her backwards.

"ugh....oh if...only Chibiusa...and Setsuna were here..." She said trying to get up.

"CITTIE CITTIE!" The Monster went over and grabs luna by fur on her neck. "KITTIE BYEBYE!" it said about to throw luna into a tree.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

A Purple Orb of shooting light hits the monster and knocks it to the ground, luna goes flying and lands in Chibi-Moon's arms.

"CHIBI-MOON! PLUTO!" Luna yelled Happly, "Your Alive!!" She added.

"That's Right Luna!" Chibi-Moon said putting Luna safely down on the ground.

"Chibi-Moon, I'll take distract this Monster while you free the others!" Pluto Yelled and ran off making the Monster Follow her.

Chibi-Moon went over to the Senshi and pulled the Arrows from their clothes freeing them.

"Chibi-Moon! how can you be alive? you just disappeared??" Minako said asking, and hugging onto her.

"thank goodness your alright we were so worried!" Yelled Sailor Pallas.

"Small Lady, thank the heavens." Helios said Hugging onto her as well.

Chibi-Moon Blushed but then looked up. "I'll explain that later, but right now we've got to Help Plu!" she said running towards were Pluto ran off to.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto sent off another blow to the Monster.

"CITTIE CITTIE SCREAM!" The Monster sent off another Arrow heading towards Pluto, She Blocked it with her time Key.

Chibi-Moon and the other Senshi ran over to Pluto and stood in front of her.

"HELIOS! NOW!!" Chibi-Moon shouted, she got out her Crystal Twinkie Yell, Helios' horn glew and light covered the yell, tranforming it into the Rod.

Chibi-Moon ran infront of the senshi right when the monster was going to strike. "MOON! SPARKLING DREAM ROD!!!! ACTION!!!!" She shoved her arm forward and the colorful heart shaped blast shot out of the wand and right into the monster.

"CITTIE CITTIE BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!" she screamed and disappeared into the light.

The Girls jumped up and down in Joy, and hugging Chibi-Moon, "She did it, she did it!" they shouted.

The Asteroids stood there with their arms crossed. "we didn't even get to fight this time" said Junjun pouting.

"I'm sure we will next time." Said Vesue.

Just then Michiru And Haruka ran up the stairs to the Shrine.

"PLUTO! Are you okay? we saw flashing lights and heard screaming an-" Michiru began and then stopped.

Pluto smiled. "I'm Okay, I had our Small Lady Protect me."

They both Smiled, but they were very confused as to what Happened, Maybe the other girls would explain later.

The Sun started to set on the Old Shrine and the Girls were heading home.

"Oh Plu? You wanted to talk to me and hotaru about something?" Chibiusa asked before the girls could walk away.

Setsuna looked at Michiru and Haruka as an Okay for them to go on, She then bent down to Chibiusa and Hotaru's Level.

"This is something very important for the two of you to remember, your fighting together now, Your the Future Princess, and it's up to you to protect this beautiful earth and all who live on it, but don't let that scare you Small Lady, because you have us, your friends and Family to always help you"

Setsuna stopped and looked to Hotaru. "Hotaru, as Small Lady's dearest friend, it's up to you to protect her, we will be behind you, because no Senshi deserves to fight alone, but you are the one who is the most important for the job. because you were her first and forever friend."

She Continued smiling at the two girls, hotaru looked at Chibiusa in a sad way "why wouldn't I protect Chibiusa, she was my first friend too, she never gave up hope on me, I promise to protect her with my life." She said with tears in her eyes, and then hugged onto her friend tightly.

"now, now Hotaru, don't cry, it's okay" Chibiusa said patting her friend on the back.

It wasn't until Night fell that Chibiusa finally got home, but who knew that Usagi would be waiting up for her and be very angry when she got home.

"and just where have you been young lady??" Usagi stood in the door way with her hands on her hips looking angry and concered. "You've been gone all day, and half the night with no phone call or anything telling me you were alright! something could've happened to you and I would've never known!"

Usagi shouted following her as she took her shoes off and started up the stairs.

"I'm Sorry Usagi, I got tied up in Senshi stuff" Chibiusa replied stopping halfway up the stairs.

"Well CALL Next time!" Usagi shouted storming off into the kitchen.

Chibiusa stood at the stairs after she left staring at the floor, she went back down them and into the Kitchen where Usagi disappeared to.

"Usagi..." Chibiusa spoke up, while she stood in the door way.

Usagi looked up and over at her. "What?"

"Queen Serenity is proud of you."

"wha....what...?" Usagi looked at her shocked.

"Your Mama, Queen Serenity, She said she was glad that the Crown went over to you, she's proud of what you've become." Chibiusa continued and looked up at her.

Usagi stood there in shock, staring at the ground. "...Mama..." Usagi said, with a sad smile, she then looked up at Chibiusa again. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome Usagi." Chibiusa smiled back and headed back upstairs. Usagi looked up at the window to the moon. "thank you...Mama.."

Somewhere Cold and Dark, covered in Crystal.

"Have you found it YET??!" a Woman's voice was heard and she sounded very angry.

"No, not yet my queen, but Soon" a Man's voice was heard in reply.

"SOON! IS Not SOON ENOUGH, I WANT IT NOW!!!!" The Woman Screamed. "We are running out of time!"

"I know my queen, I will make sure the next one is the one." The man replied and bowed.

"You'd Better." The Woman answered.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

'Dreams, why do we still have them? The world it's filled with good and bad, but sometimes the bad is more powerful then the good, it makes us give up, give up all we have, give up the dreams we want to protect, but even in the darkest moments...we still hold on to what little hope we have left. Why did I still hold on when I knew I didn't have any hope?...why did I....never give up..?'

The young white haired boy sat thought looking up, thinking he heard footsteps, it was time.

Rai opened the door to greet him. "Helios, Chibiusa is here to see you." she said with a smile.

Helios smiled back getting up and following Rai down the hallway of the shrine.

'The reason I still held on to what little bit of hope I still had...'

Rai opened the door to the front yard of the Shrine, where Chibiusa was standing there waiting for him, she was dressed in Yellow and black and had a bow in her hair.

Helios looked to her and smiled. "Small Lady." he spoke up.

Chibiusa looks up and over at him with a big smile and began to wave at him. "Hi Helios!!"

'my reason to keep going, is her.' he thought walking down the front of the shrine over to Chibiusa.

"are you ready for me to show you around Japan?" Chibiusa asked smiling at him and tucking her hands behind her back.

Helios nodded and smiled. "yes, I can't wait for you to show me all of your favorite places."

Chibiusa reached out and took one of her hands into his. "come on then, we don't want to waste anytime."

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!" Rai called out making Chibiusa and helios stop. Rai walked over to helios and smiled.

"If your going to go out we can't have people asking Helios about his horn, so for now let him wear this." she said reaching into her kimono and pulling out a base ball cap.

Helios gave a blank look to the base ball cap for a few seconds then took it and put it on his head. "so...how does it look?" he said looking up at chibiusa and Rai.

Chibiusa held in a giggle, and Rai nodded looking at chibiusa. "it looks....nice...good..." rai said making a smirk at him.

Chibiusa took Helios' hand again and then set off for town, Rai watched them walking down the temple stairs until she couldn't see them anymore and then begane laughing her head off. "Oh my gosh, he looks so funny with that base ball cap on his head and wearing those clothes together!!" rai continued to giggle.

"hey whats going on out there?" asked a little voice, rai turned arouned to face one of the doors, it slide open and Parraparra was standing there with her sisters.

"Oh Hey girls, your up early." Rai replied smiling at them. "well we really couldn't help but waking up, whats with all the laughter?" junjun asked looking at her and crossing her arms. "and where's Helios? we woke up and he wasn't there." Celecele added while yawning.

"Oh, He just left with Chibiusa on a date." Rai replied.

The girls jaws dropped and their eyes grew wider. "WHAT??! A DATE??!" they all yelled out at the same time.

"RAI-CHAN! Why didn't you tell us that Chibiusa and helios were going out on a date?" Vesuvesue asked running up to her.

Rai looked down at the girls, "well because it's none of my business, I trust Helios with Chibiusa." she replied.

"TRUST HIM??! what do you think he's gonna do??" Junjun asked, then looked at her sisters.

"that's it! come on girls it's time to go follow them!! keep an eye on this pervert!!" Pallapalla answered, and the girls nodded.

"Girls! you don't have to do that! Helios is a good kid, besides I don't think they'll be doing anything!!" rai said waving her hands at them trying to change their minds.

"WHAT! of course we'll have to follow them, besides we're supposed to be guarding Chibiusa! and what kind of guards would we be if we just let her go off with this guy all by herself without us watching over them?? huh? not very good that's what!" Junjun replied pulling the girls behind her as they ran down the temple stairs.

Rai sighed and looked down at the ground. "oh good lord, is that how we were years ago?" she asked herself and went back to sweeping. "thank goodness Usagi and Mamoru are busy planning their wedding or they'd be stalking Helios and Chibiusa as well." She added nodding and sighing again.

Meanwhile at a little bake shop in town, Mamoru and Usagi were going to be picking out their wedding cake.

"now remember Usako, we're on a bedget, so nothing too exspensive, okay?" Mamoru said looking down at Usagi who was by his side and hanging onto his arm, she looked up at him and nodded. "Alright Mamo-chan, I promise!" she said with a smile.

Mamoru walked up to the counter of the bake shop. "excuse but me and my lovely fiencee are planning for our wedding we would like to look at what type of wedding cakes you make." Mamoru said looking at the girl behind the counter, she smiled. "how wonderful! you two are getting married? it's just a matter of fact we have a book full of different wedding cakes in all kinds of flavors you can take a look at them and tell us which one you'd like for your wedding!" the girl said smiling and pulling the book out handing it to Mamoru and Usagi.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru "oh Mamo-Chan? can I please pick out the flavor?...Oh! can I pick out the cake? Please Mamo-Chan!" she asked giving a sweet look at him, Mamoru sighed and then smiled. "okay Usako, but make sure it's not too-" he began but was interuppted.

"Too exspentive! I got it!" she smiled finishing his sentence.

Usagi and Mamoru walked over to the waiting area and sat down to look at the book.

Usagi flipped through the pages drooling over the yummy looking cakes. "ooohhh this one looks tastey, Oh but so does this one!...but this one does too!" Usagi said thinking out loud, Mamoru smiled at her, "now Usako, we can only have one cake for our wedding.." he said looking down at the pictures.

"I know Mamo-Chan, but they all look so good! I just can't help but want all of them!"

"but Usako, you need to pick one, here why don't we try this, close you eyes." Mamoru said.

"why?" usagi asked and then smiled in a cheeky way "Mamo-chan! what are you up to?" she said closing her eyes like he asked.

Mamoru laughed, "I want you to take your hand and point at the one you feel is right, just for you and me." Mamoru took Usagi's hand into his and he closed his eyes as well.

"Okay Mamo-Chan, the cake made just for you and me..." Usagi whispered and slowly moved her hand over one of the pictures, then pointed at it.

Mamoru opened his eyes and looked down at where Usagi's finger was pointing. "Usako..." Mamoru whispered in a surprised tune.

"what??" Usagi asked with her eyes still closed. "did I pick three at once? Oh I knew that would happen! I'm so sorry Mamo-Chan! I told you that I couldn't help it! it's just a habit, and now thinking about all of this cake is making me hungry an-" Usagi stopped and opened her eyes having them meet Mamoru's as he kissed her.

he pulled away and smiled. "Usako, Look down at the book." he said looking down at it, and smiling brighter. Usagi looked down at the book to the cake that she was pointing at, her eyes grew wide when she saw it, the title said it all.

'The Sliver Moon Cake' Usagi smiled and tears filled her eyes, "a cake made just for us..." she said looking be at Mamoru, and he looked back at her.

The Girl who was behind the counter walked over to them, "Ah I see you've picked a cake you like, that's a very simple beautiful cake, not many have ordered this one, would you like me to set up an order for one?" she asked smiling at them and reaching back for the book.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and he looked back at her, they both looked up at the girl and nodded.

it was decided, the Cake they wanted, and it was made just for them.

"Um...Actually do you think you could make it bigger and add chocolate filling with strawberry icing?" Usagi spoke up suddenly and Mamoru just lowered his head and shook it, the girl looked a little distressed.

"Oh Usako..." Mamoru said, Usagi looked up confused. "what? what did I say?"

it was going to be a long day.

Back at the Crown arcade.

"You do know what these are don't you helios?" Chibiusa asked helios while looking at him.

"Hm?" he asked looking up at her. "Oh Um, no, I've never played...'video games' before, how do they work?" he said looking at her.

Chibiusa smiled at him and got out token, "it's easy, I'll show you" She said walking over to the Sailor V video game and putting the token in the slot.

"Oh.." Helios spoke up wide eyed in surprise. "Sailor V? as in sailor Venus?" he asked looking at her confused.

She looked back up at him. "yeah, before Sailor Venus became a member of our team she was Sailor V, all by herself fighting the forces of evil, but when she was a normal school student she felt all alone because no one knew her for who she really was, that is until she met us! and we made it all better!" Chibiusa explained smiling at him and then returned to showing him how the game worked, she explained the controls, and how to fight the villains, and she then had a go at it showing him how it was done.

"See all you have to do is keep hitting this red button, and moving the stick and you'll....you'll...get...it.." Chibiusa smiled thinking that she had won, but a bad guy popped up on the screen and shoot Sailor V with a laser and made her die causing the screen to say 'Game Over.' Chibiusa's eyes grew wide. "WHAT!!! AGH! I Can't believe I lost! I had it!! this game it rigged!!" She yelled weeping in her failoure.

Helios laughed at her and looked at her, "Small Lady?...may I have a try?" he asked blushing.

Chibiusa looked up at him surprised, then she smiled and nodded. "Of Course!" she said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a token placing it into his hand.

"Okay...you just put it in the slot here?" he said looking at her and looking at the token.

Chibiusa nodded, helios took the token and put it into the slot, then he pressed the start button and began his game.

"okay so how do I move her around again?" he asked looking back at Chibiusa, Chibiusa went over and put her hands over his and showed him how to do it, Helios blushed. "oh...is that how you do it..." he turned a deeper shade of red, Chibiusa was blushing too and took her hands away.

Helios moved sailor V back and forth across the screen, picking up tokens, and little hearts and learning different powers along the way of the game, he really had the hang of it after awhile, until a monster showed up.

"AH! what do I press?" he asked looking back at her, She looked at him "NO! Keep looking at the screen! Press the red button!" she replied

Helios kept pressing the red button over and over again and moving around the joy stick from left to right, he would glance over at Chibiusa from one time or another to see her face, she looked very interested in how helios was playing, almost like her face was telling him to keep going that he could win.

"HELIOS!!!" Chibiusa called out, Helios looked up surprised at the screen that said 'Winner!' across it.

"You did it!! you won the game!! I don't know anyone whose ever won the Sailor V crown game before!! way to go!!" she said happly, Helios smiled looking back at her.

'I love her smile.' he thought.

After helios had won, and Chibiusa entered his name into the game's high scores, they went over to play the others.

She showed him the racing game, which he lost at because he didn't know how to operate a car, and she showed him the Sailor Moon version of Sailor V, which they both lost at when they got to fighting Queen Baryl, and then the last thing at the crown she showed him was the Claw machine.

"Whats this?" he asked looking back at her.

"this is the Claw machine, you put in a token, and you use the joy stick to try and pick up an animal or plushie, then you grab it and put it through the slot!" she explained smiling at him.

"Hm." he mumbled, and walked over to the machine. "may I give it a try?" he asked her, she nodded again and gave him a token.

Helios put the token in the machine and then placed one hand on the joy stick and the other on the red button, he moved the joy stick forward making the claw hover above a plushie of Sailor Moon, he pressed the red button making the claw drop down and open, he pressed the red button again making the claw close, he then moved the joy stick to the side lifting it up and dropping the Sailor Moon doll into the slot.

Chibiua's eyes grew wide in shock, she was speechless, it was amazing! "Helios! that was incredable!!" she said still looking at him, her eyes sparkling,

Helios smiled at her and picked up the doll and placing it into her hands. "here, it's yours." he said with his hands still in hers.

Chibiusa blushed, and so did Helios.

"Did you see that?" Pallapalla said hiding behind one of the driving machines, "that was amazing! I can't believe he did that so fast!" she said squeeling.

"SHHH! they'll hear you!" Junjun said pushing Pallapalla's head downward to get a better look. "it is strange, that he mastered the Claw machine so fast when he hasn't even seen one before." She added looking like she was thinking.

"Well we have to remember, he's like us, he's not human." Celecele said looking up at her sisters.

they all looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"just because he's never done it, doesn't mean he not good at it..." Vesue added to the conversation.

they all looked at her awkwardly.

"what?" she looked at them and then the answer came to her. "Oh come on! that's just childish!" she shouted.

"Hmm?" Chibiusa looked up and over at the driving machines, "EEP! get down!" Pallapalla whispered and pulled the girls behind the machine.

Helios smiled, "Looks like we were followed, what should we do?" Helios asked looking down at Chibiusa.

"I know, we can go to the next best place!" She said happly and then lead him out of the Crown.

The Amazon girls sighed with relief, "good they didn't see us, come on! lets go follow them!" Junjun said leading the girls out and followinf behind helios and chibiusa.

The Next best place, that Chibiusa was talking about was the Cafe.

"you'll love it here, it's always have yummy food." Chibiusa said leading helios in and to a booth at the back of the cafe.

Helios looked up and saw a lovely view of the town through the window, he smiled.

A waitress came by to take their orders and Chibiusa ordered for them, she promised Helios he's love the food so he trusted her completely.

"Helios?.." Chibiusa spoke up, He looked up at her. "Yes, Small Lady?" he replied.

"Don't you miss your own world?" Chibiusa asked looking up at him.

he looked at her surprised but then just smiled at her. "of course I do." he replied.

Chibiusa looked at him sadly. "then why don't you go back if you miss it?" she asked.

"because Small lady, my world doesn't have the most importent thing I need."

"And whats that Helios?"

"you."

Chibiusa's face turned red, she quickly looked down at her lap.

Helios laughed.

Pallapalla and the others were sitting at a table not far from them hiding behind their menus.

"that's so sweet! he missed his own world but he's staying for her!" Pallapalla clapped her hands together and stared off into space romanticlly.

"I'd still like to watch him." Junjun said, with a concered look on her face.

Chibiusa taught Helios how to make straw worms and make them crawl, he tasted a hamburger for the first time, and learned that he liked lemonade.

Chibiusa was happy, and he was happy too, it was just being able to spend time together that made them so happy.

They then got ready to leave and Chibiusa paid for their lunch and she took him to the next best place that she loved.

"FOLLOW THEM!" Junjun shouted, trying to get out of her chair but knocking it over and going straight into the floor and taking pallapalla and Celecele with her.

"AGH! get off of me!" Junjun yelled, "Owie!! I landed on my butt!" Pallapalla cried, "yeah and your face broke my fall!" Celecele complained.

Vesuevesue just looked down at them and shook her head in shame. "what am I going to do with you three?" she asked helping them up.

back at the bake shop, the Cheif made a test cake for mamoru and usagi to see if they liked it or not.

"So this is by far my best version of this cake, what do you think?" The Cheif asked looking at them, "what about you young lady? what do you think of the cake?" he asked Usagi, she smiled at him. "it looks very yummy! but do you think you could make it a little bigger?" Usagi asked still smiling at the cheif.

"Ah of course, I will see what I can do, please wait here, and I will see about it." the Cheif said before leaving with the test cake back into the kitchen.

a few minutes go by and the cheif came back out with the test cake, it was bigger this time.

"What do you think young lady? is it everything you hoped for?" The chief asked looking at her again.

"Hmmm" Usagi hummed thinking and looking at it, "Can you possabley make it a tad bigger?" Usagi asked, and smiling at the chief.

"Usako, I don't think he wants to make it any bigger!" Mamoru said, looking at her.

"ah, not Problem my boy, no problem, I like this type of young lady you have, has a big heart and a big stomach! I will see what i can do." The chief replied and went back off into the kitchen.

"You really don't have to!" mamoru called after him.

a few more minutes passed and the chief came out yet again with an even bigger version of the test cake.

"what about this??" the Chief asked usagi, "surely you will be happy with this one?" he asked egerly.

Usagi looked up and down at the cake, she put her hand to her chin and started thinking, she raised an eyebrow.

"Bigger."

The chief's djaw dropped. "yes...I will see what I can do..." the chief replied in a harsh tune, he left for the kitchen again.

The Chief came back several times more, and usagi demanded the same request each time, and then finally the Chief came out one last time, with a test wedding cake reaching as far out as the door way and could nearly reach the ceiling.

Usagi's eyes grew wide, and a large smile creeped across her face, she began to drool.

"how about now?" the Chief asked, he had his rolling pin with him this time, which meant if Usagi wanted it bigger he might do something awful to her with it.

"it's PERFECT!" Usagi shouted clapping her hands together with glee.

the Chief Sighed with relief, Mamoru looked up at the giant cake and then looked back at the chief.

"and just how much is this all gonna cost?" Mamoru asked, The chief looked up at Mamoru and handed him what the bill would be.

mamoru's eyes grew wider then usagi's and he shouted angerly.

Chibiusa and Helios had went out for Ice cream, and then Chibiusa took Helios to the park.

Chibiusa lead Helios over to a park bench near the lake, and she began to finish off her cone.

"...Small Lady?" Helios spoke up, Chibiusa looked over at him. "yes Helios?" she asked.

"You said that this place...this spot was the most importent to you...why is that?" he asked looked down at his melting ice cream.

Chibiusa looked up at the sky. "because...this is the place I always go when it's time for me to return to the future, and the place I always come to say goodbye.." Chibiusa replied looking sad.

Helios looked at her.

"I know it's weird, but this place makes me happy, just thinking about all the memories, all the times I had left for the future...everyone saying goodbye and that they'd miss me it makes me feel good, it makes me know for sure that...I belong here, I don't want to leave the Family I have in the past, I want to live each moment to the fullest before returning to the future." Chibiusa said smiling and lookign back at him.

helios smiled, "...I believe it's very importent to live up every moment too...Small Lady...the truth is...even before you called me the other night, I was thinking about you...I couldn't stop thinking about you" Helios began he turned and looked in her eyes. "even when I had no hope...of finding the one person who could save my world with the golden crystal...you were there, you gave me hope, and when I said I had to leave...you held onto me, and you said you wouldn't let me go until we saved my world together..Small lady...you are my hope, my world is beautiful but it doesn't compare to the moments we shared together...it will never compare to the feeling I have in my heart for you." helios said pulling Chibiusa close, Chibiusa was blushing and had tears welling up in her eyes, "Helios...I never stopped thinking about you either...I...I couldn't...I....Helios I..." Chibiusa moved closer, helios pulled her into a tight hug, he put a hand to her chin and moved his face closer to hers.

The amazons were in the bushes watching, they were blushing as well, wide eyed, taking in every moment.

Chibiusa and Helios' lips almost began to meet, Chibiusa closed her eyes and leaned in closer, Helios closed his eyes.

just then the wind picked up and blew the base ball cap off of Helio's head, Chibiusa opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh! your hat!" she said.

Helios Looked at her and then up at the sky as his hat flew away,

Chibiusa got up and started running after it, "We'd better get it before someone see's your horn!" She said, she ran to the edge of the lake where the hat sat on the Dock.

"there you are you silly thing, she said as she went to pick it up.

Helios got up and was right behind her, he frooze where he was standing his eyes grew wide with shock. "CHIBIUSA!!" he called out.

Chibiusa looked up at him surprised, "What?" She asked.

Helios ran over to her, Suddenly a Monster Leaped out of the water behind Chibiusa, Helios grabed her and pulled her down onto the ground, the monster Swept over helios.

Chibiusa looked up, "What? a Monster!!" she yelled, Helios kept his arms around chibiusa trying to protect her.

The Monster landed on the grass near by, it had large black wings and had the face of a crow. "!!" it screamed.

Chibiusa winced in pain and covered her ears. Helios winced in pain as well but he didn't cover his ears her kept holding onto Chibiusa.

"GIRLS! Their in trouble! we need to transform!" Pallapalla Shouted, the other three nodded.

"VESTA CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUNO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"PALLAS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"CERES CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"Chibiusa, RUN!" Helios shouted letting Chibiusa go, she got up and began to run, the monster ran at chibiusa and tried to make a swip at her, Helios pushed Chibiusa out of the way and got hit instead.

"HELIOS!" Chibiusa cried, Helios slowly got up, the monster went back over to Chibiusa, Helios grabed her again and took the hit again, the monster kept trying to hit Chibiusa and Helios took every hit it threw at them.

"helios...please...don't do this..." Chibiusa said looking up at him, Helios looked down at her and smiled weakly "i just can't let it hurt my princess..." he said in a weak voice, Chibiusa looked at him with a surprised sad look.

"!!!!!!!!!" The monster screamed again and grabbed Helios by the front of his robes.

"HELIOS!" Chibiusa screamed.

"KAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The Monster Screamed again and threw Helios into a tree at full speed.

tears ran down Chibiusa's face, she stood up and looked at the monster. "you....you'll pay for that..." Chibiusa said coldly, she grabbed for her brotch, but it wasn't there. "What?" She said, searching for it, then she looked back at the monster. "Oh no...My locket...I...I Left it at home today!!" she said in horror.

The Monster Smiled evily, it grabbed Chibiusa and lifted her up high. "KAWWWWAHH!" It began again, Chibiusa became to scream and wince in pain again.

"JUNO WIPE!" a green wipe came out of nowhere and slapped at the Crows hand making her drop chibiusa.

"KAWAH?!" it yelled looking over it's shoulder.

The four girls were standing near the fountain, "not so fast!" Juno yelled.

"How dare you turn this romantic moment between two souls mates into Chous!" Ceres shouted.

"and try to split them apart!" Pallas added.

"We stand for love, and Justice, and in the name of the Future Moon and our Princess, we shall Punish you!" vesta shouts pointing at the monster.

"KAAAAAAAAAWAAHHHHHHHH!" the monster screams and charging at the girls.

"Helios..." Chibiusa yelled and ran over to helios, "Helios! Helios! wake up helios!" Chibiusa shouted, tears ran down her face, "Helios..."

"hmm...I'm alright...Small Lady..." Helios replied opening his eyes, and looking at her.

"thank goodness, Helios...I'm sorry I forgot my Compact! I wanted to protect you so badly!" she said sadly.

"my sweet little girl, please don't be sad, it wasn't your turn to save me, It was mine, I needed to protect my princess." Helios replied reaching his hand up to her face and wiping a tear away from her face.

Chibiusa took her hand and put it over his, "Helios..."

a small cloud appeared over them, Chibiusa and Helios looked up.

the Cloud rumbled like thunder and Chibiusa's Locket dropped down from the cloud beside them.

Chibiusa looked up at the locket "but...." she began and then smiled "thank you, Grandmother moon." she said, she grabbed her locket.

"MOON CRISSES MAKE UP!" She shouted and began to transform.

"PALLAS SONIC BLAST!" Sailor Pallas yelled sending what looked like bubbles at the monster, the monster began to yell out in pain when the bubbles attached themselves and became acide.

"JUNO WHIP!" Sailor Juno yelled and she tripped the monster over.

"We've got it!" Ceres yells.

"And just in time too!" Sailor Chibi-moon yelled running towards her partners and the Monster along with Helios. "Sorry I'm late!"

"We're ready" Helios Said, smiling at the girls and then at Chibi-Moon, Chibi-Moon's Twinkle yell appeared in her hands, Helios put his hands on top of hers, and the golden crystal on his head glowed, the twinkie yell transformed into the heart Shaped wand.

The Monster began to get up again, "KAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Oh give it a rest!" Chibi-moon Yelled out, bending down to the ground and placing her hand on the wand, helios with his hands to her shoulders.

Chibi-Moon Shoved the wand forward "MOON SPARKLING DREAM ROD ACTION!!!!" She shouted, the rainbow Heart came out of the wand and went stright for the monster.

"KAAAAAAAAAAW-BEAUTIFUL!!!!" The Monster cried, and disappeared into the light.

Chibi-Moon had did it, the battle was won, which left one last thing.

Chibiusa and helios watched the sunsetting from the park bench, The four little amazons went back into the bushes to watch.

"Helios" Chibiusa looked up at him. Helios looked over at her, "yes Small lady?" he asked.

"back there, during the battle, you called me Chibiusa...you haven't called me that since...since the first time I saw you as a Human..." she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Helios Blushed, her put his arm around her.

"Chibiusa...?"

She looked up Suddenly, Helios pulled her close and his lips touched hers.

Chibiusa closed her eyes, Helios closed his and he hugged her tightly.

"that is so sweet.." Pallapalla said from the bush.

"What? Whats so sweet? I can't see anything!" Celecele shouted, pushing Pallapalla downward.

"Now I can't see!" junjun shouted, shoving Celecele out of the way, "HEY! I wasn't done watching!" Celecele shouted back

"you three are so childish" Vesuevesue said, the three girls looked up and Vesuevesue was sitting on a tree branch watching with a telescope.

Chibiusa looked up and over at the girls, Helios did too.

"What are we going to do with them?" Chibiusa asked.

"I wish I knew." Helios replied.

And So, Chibiusa and Helios had the perfect first date.

Back at home.

"wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you went out on a date with that helios without my permission?" Mamoru asked looking down at Chibiusa.

"I'll need to have a talk with this boy, does he know I'm your father? Chibiusa come back here and talk to me! this is importent! how did he treat you on this 'date'? Chibiusa? CHIBIUSA!!!"

To Be Continued, ;D


	4. Chapter 4

"Today's the day, I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell her everything, the truth about everything..." Usagi said looking up at Mamoru who was standing in front of her looking down at her.

"Everything? are you sure?" he asked her, she didn't look too sure about herself. "I'm scared Mamo-chan...what if...she doesn't want to be my friend anymore after I tell her?" Usagi asked, she looked up at her Fiance and he was looking back at her, he put his hand to her face gently, and she put hers over his.

"then she's not a friend, believe in yourself...it'll be alright." he told her, and Usagi nodded.

Usagi had been staying at her parents house that morning, she had been waiting on the sofa, waiting for someone important to come over, waiting to tell her everything, she bit her lip nervously.

finally the door bell rang, Usagi looked up "Momma, I'm going now!" Usagi called and then got up from the sofa and ran from the living room into the hallway to the door, she put her shoes on and answered the door.

There standing outside waiting for her was Naru.

"Hey Usagi! are you ready?" Naru asked looking up at her friend, Usagi nodded and the two of them headed out for a day of shopping and talking about wedding plans.

First the girls went shopping, they tried on many new outfits as well as Usagi trying on a couple of wedding dresses just to see if any of them looked good on her, the whole time she conplained that she looked fat in them while Naru yelled at her.

"Usagi! I don't know why you keep complainin' about lookin' bad in a wedding dress, I think you look beautiful in this one!" Naru shouted while looking up at usagi and her wedding dress, Usagi was not pleased and didn't look it when the assisent came back to help them try on anything else.

"Naru...I Look like a Cupcake! I mean, I LOVE Cupcakes but this is just ridiculous!" Usagi shouted and then looked at herself in the mirror, she was right she did look ridiculous, it looked like a normal dress at the top but at the bottom were ruffles that went outward and kept going, Usagi the whole time was thinking she could probably fit about five people under there if she wanted to, she could go to the movies in a dress like that and not pay for her friends by just hiding them under the skirt.

"Usagi I think it's cute on you!" Naru said happily, Usagi just sighed and asked the sales person to help her get out of it before it ate her like she had eaten so many cupcakes herself in the past, and now they want to take out their revenge on her.

After they tried on Dresses, Usagi asked Naru if she'd like to go to the park and maybe get ice cream, Naru laughed at her friend and looked at her "That reminds me when we were in high school, we'd always get ice cream together..." Naru said but then trailed off, her voice sounded sad.

Usagi looked at her concerned "yeah...and play video games in the crown arcade.." Usagi added with a sad smile, Naru nodded and smiled back at her sadly.

"Remember when you liked Alan?" Naru asked aloud, Usagi looked at her and nodded "yeah, but then we found out he had a girlfriend" Usagi said, Naru nodded "I think you cried for a week"

"More like ten minutes, after I saw Momma had baked a cake that day I forgot all about it!" Usagi shouted laughing, Naru laughed along with her.

"remember when we'd used to dance to music at my house?" Naru asked, usagi nodded and her smile grew brighter "yeah, but we did it once at night and your mom got mad and yelled"

"But afterwards we just ate ice cream."

"And I ended up eating the whole thing."

"You'd always do that Usagi, eat everything, remember you'd always eat my lunch when you'd forget yours."

"Because you made the best lunches!"

"I had to because you couldn't cook!"

"I So can! just not as good as everyone else!"

The two talked and talked on the way to the park, over old memories, it was making it harder for Usagi to tell Naru what she wanted, it made it harder because she knew what she had to say might hurt them in some way.

"Naru..." Usagi stopped walking, Naru stopped and looked up at her.

"what is it?" She asked, Usagi said nothing for a moment and then looked up at her, she had a sad look on her face.

"Naru..."Usagi began, she felt a lump in her throat, and tears welling up in her eyes, Naru's grew wider. "Usagi? what's wrong?" she asked her friend, Usagi looked away suddenly "I've...been keeping something from you...all this time..." She uttered, Naru looked at her confused and concerned at the same time. "keeping something...from me? what do you mean?" Naru asked.

There was a pause between the two of them, Usagi didn't say anything for a long time, Naru continued to look at her.

"Usagi, tell me." Naru said, Usagi glanced at her, "Usagi...whatever it is...you know I'll understand..." Naru said, Usagi shook her head slightly. "Naru-chan...I'm not Usagi...I've never been Usagi..." Usagi said, Naru looked at her "What?"

Usagi looked up and threw her hand into the air, she called the words from her heart, even though her heart wasn't in it like it had always been when she had protected the world.

"ETERNAL MOON MAKE UP!" She shouted, a cresent moon appeared on Usagi's forehead, wings appeared on her back and streched out, ribbons dressed her, and when she spun and took the pose she knew, with this, it was over.

Naru's eyes widend in shock, she didn't know what to say, her mouth kept opening as if she was going to say something but she never did.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon...the Future Queen of the Moon..." Usagi said, she felt the tears flow out of her eyes, she had never told Naru the biggest secret of them all because she was protecting her, but now telling it to her she feels that she broke the bond of friendship by keeping something from her best freind.

"..."

"Naru?"

"..."

"please...say something..."

"..."

"say anything...please..."

"all this time..."

"all this time."

"when you had to leave me in a hurry when we were out together?"

Usagi nodded.

Naru's eyes began to water and she looked away.

"I...I just thought you were leaving me to be with your other friends..."

Usagi looked at her shocked, "NO!" She cried "Of course not! I...I mean I...I had to help them protect the earth...but..." Usagi trailed off.

"I just...thought you liked them more than me..."

"Naru...that's not true...one of the biggest things about being who I really am was when I went into battle was thinking of the one person out of all of the people on earth who I care more about more than anything, and that was my best friend...we've been friends since forever...I...I wanted to protect you..." Usagi said, Naru looked up at her she smiled sadly "you really wanted to protect me the most?" she asked her, Usagi nodded. "I thought if I told you about being Sailor Moon in High school...That I'd have been putting you in danger...that was the last thing I ever wanted...even if it meant not telling you, even if it meant...leaving you behind sometimes...it was because I was protecting you..." Usagi stopped, she took in a deep breath and then let it out "but it's...not like it was worth anything...the danger came anyway...heart snatcher...dream stealers...Nephlite..." Usagi said, Naru looked up at her, tears ran down her face again, that name always got to her even now after it's been years since that had happened. "Usagi..." Naru began, her voice suddered slightly from the crying "I...I always knew...you were special somehow...even if you were just a normal girl...a cry baby who slacked on her home work, and ate all the time and slept the rest of it...Usagi you weren't a normal girl to me, you're my best friend.."

Usagi smiled through the tears "Naru...you're my best friend too...and...even though...I had all of the other girls...even though I had more than enough friends...you always seemed to remind me...I could be normal...I didn't have to be a queen or a super hero, I didn't always have to save the world...sometimes I could be like everyone else..."

Usagi reached forward and pulled Naru into a hug, Naru hugged her back tightly.

"Naru-chan...will you...be my maid of honor...at my wedding?"

Naru smiled "Usagi...I thought you'd never ask..."

The two of them smiled at one another, and after whiping away the tears they spent the time with each other that they had missed out on, everytime Usagi ran off to save the world, this day was going to make up for it, along with many days after.

Naru knew, and she was glad that she was friends with Usagi, The Future queen, and the normal girl.

"I have grown very impatient with you, I thought I told you to bring me those moon stones, and all you've been doing is failing time after another" the wicked voice called out.

The man standing in the shadows bowed "I'm so sorry my queen, I will get the moon stones to you as soon as I can. it's just that these girls, these Sailor soliders, are getting in the way everytime" he said as he looked up at her, a small smirk started to appear across her face.

"is that so? well then I think it's time that I picked who is sent out on this next mission" she chuckled. the man gulped. "my q-queen? what do you mean? send who out? who did you have in mind?" he asked nervously.

The woman stood up and looked towards the ceiling. "Latro my dear, you have been chosen" she said smiling, a hissing noise came from the ceiling, red eyes glew in the darkend room.

The man looked up at his queen "what are you planning to do?" he asked.

The woman looked back at him "it seems that the only way to put a stop to those soilders is to take away what they love." she said laughing evily.

That After noon in Japan.

"Oh come on helios, come on out of there, I'm sure it's fine!" Minako yelled outside the dressing room, she had decided that it was a good idea to take Helios shopping so he actually looked like a human and didn't have people asking so many questions, she had basically kidnapped him in the middle of the morning without none of the other senshi knowing and now was forcing him to try on different outfits, Helios on the other hand didn't like it much but he really didn't have much to complain about considering that Minako had a point about the horn and his clothes being of another planet.

"Lady Minako I really don't think I look right...I mean...it's just..." he sighed sounding embarrassed.

Minako tugged at the handle of the dressing room door "come on Helios, don't be shy, think of it this way, this is one step closer to looking human so none of the new enimes can find you, and don't call me Lady Minako, just call me Minako." She said pulling at the door when she finally managed to get it open and reveal and very embarrassed Helios on the other side.

He was blushing indeed and he was wearing a blue button up shirt, kacky jeans and a black jacket.

Minako's eyes grew wide and she started to smile "Oh my gosh, Helios! you look so CUTE!" She squeed and hugged him tightly, Helios blushed a deeper shade of red and just stood there. "can I go home now?" he asked quietly and Minako looked down at him "Oh, sure, let's just get this stuff paid for, you're wearing it out! I can't wait until Chibiusa see's you!" she said still smiling.

Helios blushed again "Chibiusa?...you want chibiusa to see me like this?...are you sure that's a good idea, I mean she's only seen me in my royal robes, don't you think she might find this all a little strange?" he asked looking away.

Minako blinked and looked at him in a funny way 'is he embarrassed to have chibiusa see him because he likes her?' she smiled again. "Helios, come with me I want to have a talk with you."

Helios looked up at her. "okay" he said following.

Minako paid for the clothes and headed back to the shrine with him, she decided to take a short cut through the park and half way down the walkway across the bridge Minako stopped and put an arm around Helios in a comforting way. "I'm really glad you came back" she said in a kind voice, he looked up at her. "You're really good for chibiusa right now, now that she's the new neo sailor moon, she has so many doubts, she needs someone to be there who'll let her lean on them, who will let her be upset if she needs to be or happy if she's having a good day. what I'm trying to say is...Chibiusa loves you because you're here with her, not for what you're wearing, her dreams were to be with you. Helios make me a promise?" Minako asked looking down at Helios, helios was looking back up at her "what's that lady Minako?"

"Promise me you'll be the reason she smiles."

Helios could only blush a deeper shade of red, he looked away from Minako and thought back to when he was looking for the holder of the golden mirror, and how he didn't think there was hope left when the golden crystal didn't work, and when Chibiusa did everything in her power and beyond to help him, even if what he was asking was selfish, saving his own world, the world of dreams, not letting anybody else know if he were good or evil, having Chibiusa promise not to tell anyone his secret. it was finally time for him to make a promise, because that little girl, the girl who believed in him when no one else did loved him, and he never wanted to leave her side again. he looked up at Minako again and nodded. "I promise, I will stay by her side and protect her smile til the end"

Minako smiled, she was glad that Chibiusa was safe with Helios in her life.

Back at the shrine rai and the other girls were waiting for them.

"There you are! God Minako you think the next time you go off kidnapping someone you could do it a little bit quieter?" Rai shouted, Minako blushed "you mean you actually heard me?"

"I didn't hear you, I heard Helios screaming as you dragged him out of the shrine and down the stairs at 6:00 in the morning you crazy blond" Rai said shaking her head and smacking her hand against her head.

Minako looked at her "how did you know I was dragging him down the stairs?" she looked at her suspiously. Rai sighed in annoyance "because Grandpa saw you!"

Minako blushed again "Oh right. well anyway I brought him back, and with a brand new wordob!" she said moving to one side and pointing towards poor helios who just stood there awkwardy.

Rai looked down at Helios "well I must admit he does look better, I hardly notice the horn with the new duds" Minako smiled proudly. Rai sighed "still Chibiusa and Usagi are still mad at you for kidnapping him." Rai said looking from Helios back at minako.

"Usagi and chibiusa are here? why?" Minako asked.

"Well, it seems that the date Chibiusa had with Helios is making Mamoru a little nervous, he's just being an over protective father, all three of them are in my room waitin for Helios to grill him over what happened, Usagi got here after split up with Naru for the day and met Chibiusa and Mamoru here." Rai looked over at helios again and gave him a warning look

Helios looked Nervous "I...I have no idea what to do..."

Minako leaned in and whispered "don't mention that you kissed her, or that when she first met you, you were basically a pervert"

Helios blushed deeper "I was not! I looked away!"

"Minako! stop freaking him out! he's been through a lot already he doesn't need you to put weird things in his head!" Rai shouted throwing a broom at Minako's head and then taking Helios into her bedroom to be judged by the jury of the daddys.

Rai opened the door to the room and Helios went in, he looked up and Chibiusa was saving a place for him to sit, she was very surprised when she saw him and then smiled, he smiled back, he went over and sit beside her. he looked up and Usagi was sitting across from them with Mamoru sitting beside her, he had his arms crossed, this made helios nervous.

"Helios, you look good" Usagi said smiling at him, helios smiled back.

"Helios, I heard that you and Chibiusa have been seeing each other ever since you came back" Mamoru began, Chibiusa actually fault more nervous than Helios because she had no idea what her Dad would do to him. Helios gulped. "I have to remember that you put us in a lot of trouble with the dead moon circus, and you put my future wife and daughter in danger"

Helios looked away, he had remembered that, he was sorry for all of the trouble he had caused, but he had thought that they were alright about it in the end, thinking and talking about it now he guessed he was wrong.

"You however did save me, and saved Usagi and Chibiusa in the end, I'm very greatful for that, that being said, now that you're back, and now that it seems like there is a new enmey and me and Usagi have passed being the hero onto Chibiusa and her friends, I hope that you can promise me something." Mamoru said looking up at Helios, helios looked back "what's that?" he asked, Mamoru smiled and offered his hand towards helios "That you promise to keep my little girl safe, because I know that you care about her,and you will anyway, this is just coming from her Dad" he smiled, helios took Mamoru's hand and shook it and smiled back "I Promise, No harm will ever come to Chibiusa, I will protect her with my life."

They all smiled, "with that being said, I think we should give these two some time alone" Usagi suggested, and Helios nodded, he got up from the heating table and took Chibiusa's hand into his helping her up and then they headed out.

It had been awhile since Chibiusa and Helios had left Rai's room, after Mamoru had a talk with helios in protecting Chibiusa, and then sent them off to be alone, Mamoru looked at Usagi, and Usagi looked back at Mamoru, there was a small pause in the room after they left, and Usagi looked at Mamoru and then Rai peeked into the room from the sliding doors "so you two gonna come with us and follow them?" she asked, Usagi got up "Yup, let's go Mamoru" Usagi agreed, Mamoru got up "thank you for agreeing to this with me you guys, I know following her around will probably make her angry, but I still want to keep an eye out, in case he steps out of line and I have to step my foot up his-"

"MAMO-CHAN! let's just go, okay?"

"okay, I'm right behind you"

Chibiusa had her arm around Helios' arm and was leaning on his shoulder, he was blushing when he looked over at her, she looked very happy, Usagi and Mamoru were following behing spying on the two young lovers.

Helios kept looking down at Chibiusa and continued to blush, all he could think of was what Minako had told him that day, to be the reason why she smiled, he couldn't help but smile himself, he smiled because of her, she gave him feelings he had never felt before, ones that felt good, warm, safe, and ones that scared him, he didn't want anyone but her, he didn't want anyone else to have her, and he didn't want anything to happen to her, he promised himself that he would protect her no matter what, keep his princess safe.

"What are they doing?" Usagi whisperered to Rai in the brush they were hiding in, Rai poked her head out of the bush and looked around "it just looks like their walking and cuddling." Rai answered, Mamoru was looking too, he made a bit of a grumpy noise to it.

"their so adorable" said a voice from behind them, the three of them looked up and Ami, Minako and Makoto, Minako was the one who made the comment, Usagi, Rai and Mamoru got up and looked at the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rai asked, "we thought we'd join in on the spying considering we have nothing better to do." Minako said, Ami shook her head "I actually wanted to study today but this one drug me out of the house to come with her." Ami explained, and then looked at Makoto, Makoto shook her head as well "I was going to bake today but Minako did the same thing to me, of course you all should be ashamed of yourselves for spying on poor chibiusa and her boyfriend, it's none of our business." Makoto said trying to be the voice of reason, she didin't get very far because the other girls with her got distracted when they looked back over the bush at Chibiusa and Helios and found that she was kissing him on the cheek.

Helios turned a brighter shade of red and looked at Chibiusa quite surprised "W-what...was that for...?" he asked looking down at her, she was smiling at him "nothing, I just felt like it." She answered with a giggle, he smiled back at her, he put his hand over his cheek, there it was again, that warm safe feeling.

'When I was in the darkness I would see others and their dreams, I'd see the happy warm safe feelings they had in them, and I wondered how they got them, and when I'd feel that way if ever...I'm glad I found my light in that darkness...' Helios thought to himself, he looked down at his small lady.

"I'm glad..." He uttered out suddenly, Chibiusa looked up at him curiously "about what?" Chibiusa asked him, he smiled and kissed her on her cheek "that you were my light in the darkness."

Chibiusa blushed at him, "Helios..." She said and then trailed off, She took his hand in hers and she squeezed it. "I'm glad we met...when I first came here...from the future...I was all alone...I had Hotaru after awhile...but then I lost her when she became reborn...then I met you...when you left...I didn't think you'd come back..." She said, she felt like she might cry, her voice felt struggled to say how she felt, Helios looked down on her.

"the time we spent together...it made me understand...how Usagi and Mamoru love each other, I didn't want it to end..."

"Chibiusa, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you, I wanted to be here, I just had to find a way to get here, a way I could live on earth with you, and have the golden crystal safe, now that I have, I can be here with you forever...if you want me."

Chibiusa hugged him suddenly, helios backed up a bit from being surprised but then hugged her back.

"I don't want anything else in the world but that." She said to him, he smiled at her.

"AWWWWW" All the girls said as they were watching the two from a bush.

"that is so sweet." Said Makoto said with hearts in her eyes, Ami blushed she agreed it was very sweet.

"Mamoru, I know you're concerned for Chibiusa, but she's older now, there's going to be a time in her life where you're going to have to trust her, she'll be the princess of the moon kingdom, and our new Sailor moon, We'll protect her, so please, don't worry." Rai said to Mamoru, Mamoru looked at her, and then sighed "You're right.." he agreed and looked back to his Daughter and her boyfriend, he smiled at them. "I guess it's just hard to believe that my girl is growing up...she came here so small ans scared and now she's dating and protecting the earth.." Mamoru admitted. Rai put her hand on his shoulder for comfort and looked towards them with him.

Suddenly Chibiusa looked up and around where they were standing, Helios looked up as well wondering what she was looking for. "What's the matter?" He asked her, she continued looking around "I thought I heard a noise" She told him, the girls hiding in the bush worried that Chibiusa might have heard them, but she wasn't looking their way, she was looking up at the trees.

"what does it sound like?" Helios asked her helping her look around for whatever it was she was looking for.

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever heard a noise like this before." She answered him.

The other girls were getting concerned over what Chibiusa had said that they began to look up at the trees too, looking for the noise that Chibiusa said that she had heard.

the noise got louder, everyone began to hear it, it sounded like whatever it was was getting closer, it sounded like a cross between a loud buzzing and a hissing noise.

"what is that?" asked Minako, Ami had already got her computer out and was scanning the area for the noise "I don't detect anything on my computer." Ami said, the other girls looked at her.

An evil laugh was heard above them, it sounded like it was coming from the trees, all of the girls, and the two boys looked up above them for the laugh.

"Could it be the enemy?" Asked Makoto, the laughter got louder.

"my, my, my, how smart of you to guess so quickly." The voice said, it sounded like a hissing buzz as it spoke, the girls continued to look around "Over there!" Makoto shouted looking over at the darker trees, a giant shadow hung over one of the older trees, but wait, it wasn't a shadow it moved forward and down the tree.

They all let out a gasp.

A monster with the torso of a woman, who was very pale with messy dark green hair and many eyes, the lower part of her body was the body of a black widow spider.

"Hello, My name is Latro" She introduced herself, then she hissed, "I am here to make sure you have no future." She growled, and shot the girls with her sticky web, The web hit Rai and Ami, it missed Minako, Makoto, Usagi and Mamoru, and it seemed like she was leaving Chibiusa and Helios for last.

"Usagi! it's time that we transformed!" cried Makoto, usagi looked at her "but Luna said that we can't, it's up to Chibiusa to protect the earth from these aliens"

"Forget what Luna said!" Minako shouted "We have to help her, this thing is nasty!" she said, they all nodded and threw their hands into the air.

"Venus Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make Up!"

The two girls who were free shouted, they began to transform, Ami and Rai struggled at the webs that they were stuck to, Ami managed to get her hand free to raise it.

"Mercury Power Make Up!"

The Black Widow was ready to attack Chibiusa and Helios, "I need to transform!" Chibiusa told Helios who was protecting her from the beast and trying to find a hiding place safe enough for her to do it.

"I will get you!" The monster yelled and continued to shoot webs at the two of them, she shot one into Helios back that shoved him into Chibiusa and pinned them to the ground.

"I've got you now!" The monster shouted, she was about to attack them but before she could a rose shot out of nowhere and hit her, she looked up to see where it came from.

"How dear you attack my Daughter and her Boyfriend on their date, you make me sick, we'll defeat you!" Tuxedo mask yelled, The Spider only smiled and shot a web at him, he jumped up and out of the way just in time.

Chibiusa looked up at Helios who was pinned down on top of her, she blushed a bright red as did he. "A little help over here, please." Helios called out, Tuxedo mask ran to their aid and drew his sword cutting them free. "Chibiusa, Transform!" he told her, she nodded and got up.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Chibiusa shouted and began to transform, the monster wanted to stop her but before it could get a hit in Sailor Mercury attacked it with her bubbles spray to blind it, and Jupiter eletrocuted it, The Spider hissed at them and tried shooting at them again.

"We've almost got it!" shouted Jupiter, Chibi Moon came running towards them, "I'm here!" she shouted with Helios behind her, Eternal Sailor Moon came running too.

"Perfect." Said the spider, they all looked at her weirdly, "what do you mean 'perfect?'" asked Eternal Sailor Moon, The Spider shot out Web again pinning each scout to a tree, Tuxedo mask tried to free them but he was pinned to a tree as well with the rest of them.

She looked back at Chibi moon and made the hissing buzzing noise again, she got closer and closer, Helios pulled her behind him and shelded her, the Spider smirked.

"I will not let you harm Chibiusa!" Helio shouted, the Spider continued to smirk "Very well" She said and spat at Helios, he winced when he felt something sharp go into his neck, he put his hand over it.

"Helios! are you okay? what did she do?" Chibi Moon asked looking at him and reaching for his hand to pull it away from his neck for her to see, "I'm fine" he told her, but he was wrong, the spider only laughed at them "so you think!" she said laughing, Chibi moon looked at her "what do you mean?" she shouted, the Spider stopped laughing and looked at her smirking evily "that was my poison I just shot him with." she answered, Chibi moon and the other senshi gasped.

"What?" Chibi Moon shouted and then looked at Helios who was beginning to turn pale.

"I'm alright..." He said, but he didn't sound to sure about it, Chibi Moon pulled him down to sit, she was worried he might collapse on her or something.

"I said I am fine" he tried to tell her, she shook her head though "Please, just sit now Helios..." Chibi Moon said, her voice was filled with worry and concern she looked up from him and to the Spider "who sent you? why would you do such a thing?" She shouted, the spider looked at her "I was sent my lady, my royal queen to rid you of the one thing you love more than anything, surely a world without him is a world not worth protecting if he is not in it." she said, and then began to laugh again, "That's Horrible!" Chibi Moon shouted, Helios body beganto grow weak and his breathing became heavy

"Helios!" Chibi Moon cried, he looked at her and smiled through his heavy breathing "I'm...alright..." he told her, he tried to keep her calm, the other senshi could only watch, they could not do anything about it, the webs were too thick.

Chibi Moon refused to run away with Helios and leave her fellow senshi, she knew there must be some way to defeat the monster save the senshi and save helios, but that hope was slowly fading when Helios collapsed to the ground and Chibi moon had to now hold him in her arms as he continued to breath in and out heavier and heavier, struggling each time.

"Helios...?" Chibi Moon said his name looking down at him, she had worry all over her face, he looked up at her and smiled weakly "it's all...okay..." he told her, she only shook her head "Helios what if you...what if you...die...?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes, he reached his hand up to her face and whiped them from her eyes "don't cry Chibiusa..." he told her, she couldn't help it, maybe she couldn't save everyone like she wanted to, maybe she couldn't save the one person that mattered to her the most, she was scared.

The Spider stayed near the webs she made for the senshi and watched, she smirked knowing that there wasn't much longer.

Helios suddenly coughed up blood and it ran down his mouth, "Helios!" Chibi moon yelled, she whiped the blood away, Chibi Moon held him close and hugged him tightly, "I don't want you to die..." she said quietly, he looked up at her and smiled, he leaned his head against her chest, his breathing went from struggled to slow and quiet until it was almost nothing. "i...love...you...chibi...usa..." Helios said so quietly that she could hardly hear him, he closed his eyes and after a moment his body went still, tears ran down Chibi Moon's face "Helios?..." She called his name, there was no answer, "Helios?" She called again, still he remained limp in her arms, "HELIOS?" She shouted, the Spider laughed again, Chibi Moon kept calling him tears continuing to run down her face, louder and liuder she'd call him but there was never an answer, he was gone.

"H-helios..." Chibi moon said, she laid him down on the ground gently, the spider continued to laugh at her and the horrible thing that just happened.

"w-why..." she uttered, the Spider stopped laughing and looked at her "hm?" she said looking down at her, "what...did he ever do to you...?...what did he ever do...to...to...deserve...to die..?" she asked looking up at the Spider, more tears going down her face.

the monster did not answer.

"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME NOW DAMMIT!" Chibi Moon screamed, still there was no answer, "You'll die soon too." she said finally.

"I won't allow this..." Chibi Moon said, The spider looked at her again along with the other senshi.

"I will not...allow him to die..." She said, she looked down at her heart shaped compact on the front of her uniform, she put her hands in front of it, and the front of it began to fade away revealing the inside, that had a beautiful crystal in the middle.

"CHIBIUSA! NO! YOU CAN'T!" Cried Eternal Sailor Moon, the Other Senshi knew what that stone was, "CHIBIUSA! YOU'LL DIE!" Shouted Venus, "PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" shouted Rai.

Chibi moon looked away from them "but...I have to...she's right...without Helios...nothing is worth protecting..." she said sadly, she put her hands over the crystal, the compact slowly began to disappear and the crystal was the only thing left, she reached her hands out infront of herself with it in her hands, and held it over Helios "Moon Crystal Power." She said, but nothing happened, she looked heart broken again "Moon Crystal Power!" she said again, but still nothing happened, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she shouted, still everything stayed the same, tears ran down her face again, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she screamed again and again "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" each time she screamed out the name she forced it harder and harder, the Monster only laughed at her.

"You think you can bring him back? you have lost him forever, you stupid girl. he will never come back, you'll always be alone as I'll kill everyone around you, you'll have no one!" She continued to laugh, Chibi moon looked down at the crystal in her hands "p-please...I'll give anything...please...Moon Crystal Power." she cried forcing it out louder and harder once more "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She shouted, the crystal shattered suddenly and Chibi Moon's eyes faded, the Spider looked up surprised "Impossible!" she shouted, the other scouts looked at her "CHIBI MOON!" Screamed Usagi, A heavenly light poured from the shattered crystal it blinded the Monster "AHHH! THAT LIGHT! WHAT IS THAT LIGHT?" she shouted covering her eyes, the other senshi looked away from it, "CHIBIUSA?" Called Usagi, the light began to go inside of Chibi moon, transforming her from Super Sailor Chibi Moon to Eternal Chibi Moon, the light faded away going into the pieces of the Crystal restoring it to it's former form,and when the senshi looked again they were free from the webs and their uniforms had transformed as well, they all looked at themselves confused and shocked at themselves "We have uniforms just like Eternal Sailor Moon's!" cried Mercury.

The Spider looked up at Chibi Moon " Nice trick! but that won't work!" she shouted running towards Chibimoon, Chibi moon glanced over at her, her eyes still faded, the spider flew at her, she threw her hand up, and when the spider hit it was torn to pieces "THAT LIGHT!" she shouted before dying and fading away from it. all of the senshi gasped and looked at one another "that power, Chibi Moon has awakend her true powers! she has awakened Eternal Chibi Moon!" Tuxedo mask shouted, Eternal Moon looked at him "No Mamo-Chan, She has awaked Neo Moon. just like Luna said." She told him, he looked at her and then looked back at Chibi Moon, she looked down at Helios who was lying life less on the ground and dropped behind him taking him into her arms, she had the new Crystal in her hands, she looked down at him sadly, light still around her and her wings. "Helios..." she muttered and put her hand to his chest with the Crystal in it, light went into his chest, he began to open his eyes "C-Chibi...usa...?" he called, she looked down at him "Helios...I'm so...glad-" she began to say but she returned to her school uniform and collapsped before she could get the words out, he sat up quickly and caught her "Chibiusa?" he called, she did not replay, she had past out. "Chibiusa!" Called Rai and the others as they ran to her and Helios' side to see if she was going to be alright.


End file.
